Evolved radio access schemes and radio networks for cellular mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In LTE, the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, which is a multi-carrier transmission scheme, is used as a communication scheme for wireless communication from a base station device to a mobile station device (downlink). Further, the SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme, which is a single-carrier transmission scheme, is used as a communication scheme for wireless communication from a mobile station device to a base station device (uplink).
In LTE, an ACK (Acknowledgement)/NACK (Negative Acknowledgement) (also referred to as HARQ-ACK) indicating whether or not a mobile station device has succeeded in decoding downlink data received on the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) is transmitted on the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) or Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). If a mobile station device is not allocated radio resources for the PUSCH when transmitting an ACK/NACK, the ACK/NACK is transmitted on the PUCCH. If a mobile station device is allocated radio resources for the PUSCH when transmitting an ACK/NACK, the ACK/NACK is transmitted on the PUSCH. In LTE, in a case where an ACK/NACK of 3 bits or more is to be transmitted on the PUSCH, the ACK/NACK is encoded using Reed-Muller code to generate a 32-bit encoded ACK/NACK bit sequence.
In LTE-A, when transmitting an ACK/NACK of more than 12 bits on the PUCCH, the division of an ACK/NACK sequence into two ACK/NACK sequences and the separate encoding of two ACK/NACK segments using Reed-Muller code are being studied (NPL 1).
In 3GPP, radio access schemes and radio networks implementing higher-speed data communication by using a frequency band broader than that of LTE (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A)” or “Advanced Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (A-EUTRA)”) having backward compatibility with LTE is being studied. That is, an LTE-A base station device is capable of simultaneously performing wireless communication with LTE-A and LTE mobile station devices, and an LTE-A mobile station device is capable of performing wireless communication with LTE-A and LTE base station devices. LTE-A adopts the same channel structure as LTE.
In LTE-A, a technology in which a plurality of frequency bands (hereinafter referred to as “Component Carriers (CCs)”) or cells having the same channel structure as in LTE are used and combined into a single frequency band (broad frequency band) for use (also referred to as carrier aggregation, cell aggregation, etc.) has been proposed. For example, communication with frequency band aggregation enables a base station device to simultaneously transmit a plurality of uplink grants to a mobile station device using one or a plurality of Downlink Component Carriers (DL CCs) or cells, and enables the mobile station device to simultaneously transmit a plurality of PUSCHs to the base station device using radio resources of a plurality of Uplink Component Carriers (UL CCs) or cells, the radio resources being allocated by the plurality of simultaneously received uplink grants.
In LTE-A, when transmitting to a base station device a plurality of ACKs/NACKs individually for a plurality of PUSCHs simultaneously received by a mobile station device, the mobile station device transmitting uplink data (information channel in the higher layer) (Uplink Shared Channel: UL-SCH) and the plurality of ACKs/NACKs using one of the plurality of PUSCHs transmitted by the mobile station device is being studied (NPL 2).